Escaping My Old Life
by cityofthefaultinourdauntless
Summary: Clary was abused by her dad and Sebastion for two years, before they're caught and Clary goes to live with Jocelyn and Jonathon. When she starts her first day of school with Jonathon, Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale seem to find this new girl mystifying. What is she hiding? Her scars. All human. A little OOC. Well, really OOC I guess
1. Chapter 1

Clary

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I groaned, rolled over, and hit my alarm. I walked over to my closet, and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue tank top, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black converses.

As I'm changing out of my pajamas, I see the scars on my stomach, sides, and legs, and arms. I quickly put on my outfit for today to cover them up. I straighten my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I walk down the stairs to the kitchen, and I see my mom standing at the stove, cooking pancakes. The smell of bacon hits me soon after.

"Bacon's on the table." She says, without turning around.

"Thanks mom!" I smile and walk over to the dining room. I see Jonathon, my older brother, and smile. I fill my plate with three pancakes, and seven pieces of bacon.

"How can you possibly eat that much and be that skinny? I have to work really, _really _hard to stay this skinny and I'm still fatter than you!" Jon says. I just stick my tongue out in response. I finish my breakfast and grab my backpack.

"I'm gonna go to school now mom. I want to get there early so I can get my schedule." I'm starting the same school as Jon this year, and I'm starting late. It's already November.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna go too, so I can practice my soccer. We have a game Thursday."

"Alright. I'll see you two tonight."

"Bye mom!" Jon and I say at the same time.

_PAGEEEE BREAKKKK_

"This is going to be a long walk." I sigh.

"You can ride with me," Jon says, "Just don't hurt my car in anyway possible." He drives a convertible and acts like it's his baby. I roll my eyes.

"I promise I won't."

"Okay."

_PAGEEEE BREAKKKK AGAINNN_

We make it to school (barely) and I look at the building I'm sitting in front of. It's a large building, and it just looks like a school.

I walk in the main doors into what I would guess is the office.

"Hi! I'm Clary and I'm new here."

"Oh Clary...? What is your last name miss?" The lady behind the desk asks. Her brown eyes hide behind thick glasses and her face is caked in make-up.

"Morgenstern- I mean Fray." I cringe at my old last name. My last name before I left... _them_. I push the two out of my head.

"Oh... Ms. Fray, here's your schedule, and your locker is locker 321. Your combination is 43-1-33. I hope you have a good day!"

I walk out of the office, looking at my schedule as I run into a something. Well, more of a some_one_. I look up, startled, and see black hair in my face.

"Sorry," I mumble. The hair is connected to a face with lot's of make-up, but not too much where it's ugly. She wears a tight black T-shirt with short white shorts. Black heels clack against the ground as she struggles to stand.

"It's okay, I should have been watching where I was going." She looks at me, and a confused look crawls onto her face.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before..." She trails on.

"Ya, todays my first day. I'm Clary Fray."

"Jonathon's little sister? He didn't say he had a sister...! Anyways, I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Pleasure to meet you." She holds out a hand. I see long, black finger nails.

"Yup, he's my big bro."

"I need to tell Kaelie! And Seelie! And Alec! And Jace! And Magnus! And Max! And Sebastion!" She keeps going with names, walking away. But I'm caught on the name Sebastion. An image pops into my head involuntarily. I see myself laying on the hardwood floors of my old house, my other brother, Sebastion, standing over me with one of father's belts. The image dies as the belt comes down on me. I shudder, and think _that wasn't even the worse day..._ I push all of the thoughts even remotely close to that out of my head.

I look closer at my schedule, and see the five core classes; math, ELA, social studies, science, and music. I sing in the choir. My two UA's (Unified Arts) are Art and Spanish.

1st hour: ELA with Mr. Robert

2nd hour: Art with Mrs. Maryse

3rd hour: Spanish with Mrs. Harnden

4th hour: Math with Ms. Rebecca

5th hour: Social studies with Mr. Starkwether

6th hour: Lunch

7th hour: Choir with Mr. Woodward

8th hour: Science with Mr. Stevens

"Hey Isabelle-"

"Call me Izzy."

"Hey _Izzy, _do you have any classes with me?" I show her my schedule.

"Yup! First, Fourth, Fifth, Lunch, Seventh, and Eighth. And Alec has Second and Third with you."

"Who's Alec?" I ask.

"Oh ya, he's my brother."

"Oh cool."

"Well I'm gonna go find my locker."

"What number is it?" Izzy asks.

"321."

"I had that one last year. It's on the left wing, all the way at the end. It's the last one."

"Oh, awesome! Thank you Iz. Maybe I could sit with you at lunch...?"

"Considering you have no other friends yet, sure."

"Hey Izzy!" A man with golden hair says from behind her.

"Hi Jace." She says, warily.

"Who's this you're talking to?" Jace asks, gesturing to me.

"I'm Clary. Clary Fray."

"No way! Jon never told me he had a sister!" He looks astounded.

"Ah, but he does." Jon says, walking up behind me, putting his arm on my shoulder.

"She looks nothing like you!" Izzy cries. It's true. I have strawberry shortcake hair, and he has ghost blonde hair. I have freckles, his face is clear. I have green eyes, he has brown ones. Jon looks just like Sebastion, but Sebastion had black hair that never fit him. And he's more muscular. And Sebastion has completely black eyes, not brown.

"We can all see that Iz." Jace says, and I laugh. I like guys with a sense of humor. He smirks at me. The first bell rings, and I know today is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Clary

I walk down the hallways of this _very _confusing new school, towards the left wing. I reach the final locker, all the way at the end of the hallway, and it's 321. I spill the lock, 43, 1, 33. I pull the trigger-like part up, but it won't open. I keep pulling, but it doesn't work. I slide to the ground and groan.

"I probably should of told ya, you can't open it by the handle. You gotta use some hip, girl!" Isabelle says, and slams her hip into the locker. It jumps open, like it's as surprised as me.

"Thanks," I mutter, putting everything in my locker but a pencil, a notebook, and an empty blue plastic folder. It's the three ring, two pocket kind. I shut my locker, and look up for Izzy, but she's already gone. _How did I not notice her walking away? I should have at least heard her heels..._

Confused, I stand up and walk towards room 112, ELA with Mr. Robert.

_PAGE BREAK_

Once I'm in room 112, I sigh. All seats have been taken except for the one by the teachers desk, and the one by Jace. I choose the one by the teachers desk. Jace smirks at me, and I think of how it looks like he does that a lot. I look over at the man behind the desk, and smile. I want to make a good first impression, but I'd rather not look like a goody-goody. So I put back on a neutral face and look at the teacher again. He looks to be in his late 30's, has light brown hair on his head, and a smile on his face.

The bell rings, and he looks around the room to do attendance. When he sees me, he gives me a questioning look.

"Who is this fine lady?" He asks, and the class laughs. _I guess he says this kind of thing quite often. This class could be fun. _

As I open my mouth, another voice from near the back speaks up.

"Her name is Clarissa Fray! She's Jonathon's brother!" Jace. I look around the room, and the entire class is looking at me with mouths wide. Except Izzy and Jace. Oh and Jonathon, he's two years older, but I'm still in his class. He looks embarrassed. I'm just very smart.

The teacher clears his throat, and the class focuses on him again.

"Well Clarissa, would you like to tell us about yourself and why you're starting late?" He asks, clearly expecting me to say yes.

"I would umm.. I'd rather not-"

"No need to be shy! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Jace starts chanting. I glare at him, and he just shouts louder.

"Fine. I'm Clarissa Fray, I'm an artist, and I started late because I moved in with my mom, because I had been living with my brother and father." I say.

"Why did you leave them?" Izzy asks.

"She won't even tell me. Only mom knows." Jon says.

"Please do tell." The teacher says. An agreement that I should goes through the class.

"You wanna know? I left because my father and brother abused me. My father would come home drunk and mad and beat me. My brother Sebastion would beat me too, and some nights he raped me! Are you happy now that you know?" My voice raises as I speak, and by the end I'm practically shouting. The class goes silent. They look down. The teacher mutters an 'I'm sorry' and I look at him.

"It's not your fault. It's theirs." I pick up my stuff. "I need to run to the bathroom. I'll be back." The teacher nods, but Izzy stands up.

"Do you know where they are?" I shake my head. I hadn't thought about that. "Then I'm going with you." She says, and walks over to me. She walks me out the door, down the hallway, to the left, right, and then we stand in front of the door to the bathroom. We walk in, and I go into a stall, set my stuff down and cry. I pinch myself, saying that I shouldn't be crying, because that's weak. But I can't stop the sobs racking my body. Finally I stand up, wipe the remaining tears off my cheeks, grab my stuff, and walk out of the stall.

Izzy is still standing there.

"Want help with reapplying your make-up?" She asks, and I'm caught on how normal it is.

"I didn't put any on this morning, but I could use some now. My eyes are really red." I laugh. This is what friends do for each other. Reapply each other's make-up after they cry.

Iz applies concealer, then dark eye shadow and mascara. I look at my face. The make-up Iz applied looks amazing.

"Izzy, it's gorgeous."

"Thanks, cosmetics are my thing."

_PAGE BREAK_

Jace

I gawk.

She was _abused?_

And she was _raped?_

I look over at Jon. He looks just as shocked as me.

"...And you didn't know?" I ask. I say the words slowly and carefully. I don't want to offend him.

"No. She said she didn't want to talk about it. And mom told me not to push it." He replies, looking at the table.

"I should've known. She was scared of me when I came near her, she was scared I was going to hurt her. We have a pool, but she wouldn't go in. She didn't want to show her scars. When you hugged her, or touched her sides, she'd whimper. I should've known. I can't believe it just now clicked." He has his head in his hands, and looks stressed.

"Jon, you couldn't have known. People who are abused hide it well." Mr. Robert says, warily, joining the conversation. I notice the entire class is silent. They're listening to what we're saying.

"Still, I feel like it's my fault." Jon sighs. No one talks for the next ten minutes. Clarissa and Izzy walk in then, and I'm surprised to see it, but they're smiling and laughing. They stop at the door, confused looks on their faces.

"Why is everyone so glum?" Clary's asked, like nothing happened.

"Uh, we might as well continue what I planned for today." Mr. Roberts says, a look flashes on his face showing he has no idea what he should do.

_This girl is... different._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clary

Once ELA is finished, I walk to art. I'm really excited. Art is my thing, it's my life, it's my everything. I walk to class, and smile. I see a tall women, wearing a white, paint splattered long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers. She smiles from her desk at me, and walks over to where I'm standing.

"Hi! You must be the new student, Clarissa. I'm Ms. Maryse. Nice to meet you." She wipes her hands on the side of her shirt and extends it.

"Ya! I love art too, but I'm not so sure about my skills." I gush.

"Alright, well today will be easy. We just started a new project of making a painting of any one who inspires you. We're just brainstorming who it is and how we'll draw it." I smile. I already know who I'm going to draw.

"This sounds fun!"

I look around the room for a familiar face. I spot Alec, Jace, and someone who looks scary like Sebastion. _No, he couldn't be here, he couldn't have found me. _I start to go light headed and dizzy, so I sit down in the seat next to Alec.

"Hi, who's that guy with the white hair over there?" I point to Sebastion's look-alike. Alec looks at me and smirks.

"Does someone have a crush?"

"NO! I just want to know who he is." I whisper-shout.

"Oookaayyyy... he's Sebby." Sebby? _Sebby? Oh, I feel like I'm gonna throw up. _

_"_Class is starting!" The teacher says. I push down the throw up, and get to work. I mean, Sebastion could be a common name in this town.

* * *

_Time skip. Halfway through class._

We started getting ready for the new project, but I already know who I'm doing, so I decided to doodle. I didn't even watch what I was drawing, I just drew. After twenty minutes, I look at my drawing. It's a picture of my father, Valentine, my brother, Sebastion, and me. I'm laying on the floor, with the two towering over me, my father holding a knife, my brother, fists out. The mirror behind me is shattered, and the glass is laying around me. The teacher walks past me, and sees the picture.

"This scene is horrid, but this drawing is beautifully done. This is gorgeous." She picks up my paper to show the class.

"This is true skill. I hope by the end of the year all of you can draw like this." The bell rings. "Class dismissed." Ms. Maryse shouts.

I walk out, face red.

"That drawing was scary, Clary. Who was that?" Alec asks me as I'm walking out.

"Ask any one in my ELA class, I'm sure they'd love to gossip about it." I sound and feel bitter, I wish I wouldn't have told the class. Alec raises an eyebrow, and I groan.

"Why can everyone raise only one eyebrow, but me?"

* * *

_Another Time Skip._

After Spanish, Math, and SS, I'm beat.

In Spanish, the teacher will only speak Spanish because they've been working on Spanish for over a month and they should know some of it. I don't know any Spanish.

In math, I don't even know what we're doing. Like, at all.

In Social Studies, we're going over the Holocaust, and our teacher is making us read 'The Book Thief'. I've heard it's really good, but we have to read it in three days.

Three.

Short.

Days.

I'm just ready for food.

And the weekend.

As I walk into the cafeteria, the smell of bacon hits me, and I'm spinning to find it. I spot it in the lunches the school is serving.

"It may smell good, but it sure doesn't taste good Clare." I hear a voice whisper in my ear. As the warm breath hits my neck, a shiver runs down my spine. I know this voice. I turn to see Sebastion's look-alike, who happens to be named Sebby.

"My name is Clary, and who are you?" I ask, glaring at him.

"I'm Sebastion Verlac. Charmer of woman. I promise a good time to any lady. But I'd prefer to go to my house. I don't want family to interrupt." He smiles at me, and it's a creepy, perverted smile.

"Okay, cool, now get away from me, please."

"You're pretty." He says, ignoring me, and messing with my hair.

"Please get away from me." I say, swatting at his hand. He catches my wrist and pulls me to him.

"Just give Sebby a kiss. Just a small kiss." He says, his hands moving to my waist. I put my hands to his chest and push hard.

"Get away from me!" I raise my voice. "Jon! Jonathon! Help!" I shout. Half the cafeteria turns to look and Jon marches over to us.

"Get your hands off my little sister, or I swear I will hunt you down and kill you, stabbing you multiple times." He seethes.

"Hey, I was just playing." He puts his hands up in surrender, but laughs. "And she'll love me. Just you wait." Sebastion says, and walks away.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything? Do Jace and I have to beat him to a pulp? Because we will." Jon says, anger in his eyes.

"Yes, I am okay. He jus tried to kiss me, but I was scared he was going to be like our other brother, Sebastion, and rape me. I'm sorry, I hope I didn't embarrass you." I say. He pulls me against his chest.

"It'll be okay, it'll all be okay." He cooed.

I wanted to believe him, I did.

I couldn't though.

Things were not going to be okay.

I knew that for certain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Clary

After picking at my lunch, I walk back to my locker, slamming my hip into it like Izzy showed me. The locker springs open, and I grab my music I was handed in the office this morning - I didn't get to look at what it was - and head to choir. It only takes me five minutes after class started to find the class, and when I got there I was welcomed by the teacher, Mr. Woodward.

"Good afternoon Clarissa! We were just warming up. Since today is your first day, I'll let you warm up out in the hallway and when you finish you can sing to us so we know where to place you." He explains, cheerily.

"I'm not very great at solos." I say, looking at my feet.

"Well, this is a performance based class, so you at least have to let me hear one solo. But if you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to do it, ever again." I nod, and walk back out to the hallway. I sing the B flat scale, and Titanium. I walk back into the room and take a deep breath.

"I'm going to sing Radioactive."

"_I'm waking up,_

_to ash and dust,_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust,_

_I'm breathing in, _

_the chemicals._

_Woah._

_I'm breaking in,_

_shaping up,_

_then checking out on the prison bus._

_This is it._

_The apocalypse._

_I'm waking up._

_I feel it in my bones._

_Enough, _

_to make,_

_my systems blow (**or glow if that's what you think it is. I'm really not sure**)_

_Welcome to the new age._

_to the new age_

_welcome to the new age_

_to the new age_

_woah-oh-oh_

_woah-oh-oh_

_I'm Radioactive_

_Radioactive."_

I finish there, and every one's staring at me wide-eyed.

_I knew I was bad, but I didn't think I was _that _bad. _

Suddenly, every one's clapping. Mr. Woodward walks up to me, and he has a large smile on his face.

"That's the best voice I've heard in years!" He exclaims. A girl in the back dressed in a skirt shorter than my middle finger and a shirt that doesn't even reach her belly button but goes down in a v much farther than it should makes a disgusted sound.

"Really? I think she should go back to her crap family - you know, the one we heard about with the rapists and abusers - and see if they find that good. Because I honestly think that was the worst singing ever. You're crap no matter what you do! I understand why your family couldn't stand you now. If you would just kill yourself every one would be happy." Each word hit me as hard as a car. I hear people gasp and say things like 'Gosh Seelie!' and 'You tell that attention whore'. I ran out the room and down to the bathroom before I could hear any thing else they could say. I go to where I thought the bathrooms were but find myself lost, in a dead ended hallway with no windows. I slide down the wall.

I don't know why I even tried coming to this school. I should've done online school. I pull my knees up to my chest, and let a few tears escape my eyes. No, I tell myself. You survived abuse, and rape. You can survive high school. I lift my head up, and start to stand up when I see a figure in front of me.

"Hey Clary. I'm back." It's his voice_. _I see white hair, and all I can think is _they've found me. They've found me._ I push myself deeper against the wall.

"I'm sorry I told them Sebastion. I didn't know I'd see you again! Please, if you have any mercy big brother, don't tell father. I'll do anything." I sound desperate, but that's because I am. If father knows where I am it's going to be much worse. Sebastion is bad by himself, but add Valentine and I don't think I can survive the punishment of running away.

"What? Babe I know you love me but I'm confused. What would I tell your dad? That you've been naughty?" Embarrassment washes over me as Sebastion walks closer and I notice it's the Sebastion from school.

"I'm s-sorry. I thought y-you were m-my b-big brother." I stutter, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Are you scared of me? Are you _afraid?" _He asks, smirking and moving closer to me. Sebastion is only six feet away.

"You don't know what afraid is." I murmur.

"Don't murmur!" Sebastion says, grabbing my chin. I'm forced to look him in the eye. "Now what did you say?"

"Nothing." I say. My chin is let go and my head is snapped to the side. He slapped me. He is my Sebastion. But he's been calm. How could this be the Sebastion who raped me if he can be so calm?

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He shouts at me.

"I SAID YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT AFRAID IS!" I shout back.

"Why would you say that?" He asks, confusion in his eyes.

"Because. I was raised being abused. I know what fear is. It's knowing that you messed up and when you get home, your rib will probably be broken and brother will probably rape you. Being afraid, is knowing that you will always see that burning hatred in your fathers eyes. BEING AFRAID IS KNOWING YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF ANY OF THIS CHANGING. KNOWING YOU WILL FOREVER BE YOUR FAMILIES PUNCHING BAG. KNOWING THAT TO TRUST IS TO DESTROY, AND TO BE TRUSTED IS TO BE DESTROYED." I shout. Sebastion looks surprised, but quickly a smug grin comes back on his face.

"I've been waiting for a girl who's not a virgin. I don't wanna have to teach the girls I'm with. And hey, you even are used to being raped! This should be easy." He pushes me against the wall. I feel the fear I felt when father wasn't home and brother was mad at me. I close my eyes. Fighting always makes it worse.

He slides his hands up my shirt, and I do what I always do when I'm raped.

I go to the happy place inside my head and hope it ends soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Clary

I was trying to go to my happy place, I really was, but it wasn't working. I could feel every place his body touched mine. After taking off my shirt, he quickly move his hands to my pants. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't leave me alone.

"You know that only makes it worse, little Clarissa." He said smiling a predatory grin. I gave up. I knew I couldn't stop him, and I didn't want to make it worse. As I closed my eyes in defeat, I thought I saw a flash of gold.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A voice bellowed behind Sebastion. Sebastion turned quickly, and I saw the man who saved me.

Jace.

"I'm raping Clary. Wanna join?" Sebastion asked with a smirk. I felt sick as I noticed Jace might say yes.

"No you dirtbag I don't. Now leave Clary alone before I have to beat you senseless." Hesitation sat in the white-haired man in front me's eyes. It quickly left and rage entered.

"Really? Because if you take one step closer to us I will slit little Clarrisa's neck." Sebastion pulled a knife from one of his pockets. It was beautiful in a sick, sick way. The handle was shining silver decorated with bright emeralds that created the pattern of a large star. The blade itself was maybe five inches long and paper-thin, like it was meant to slip between ribs. I felt myself gulp in fear as I noticed that this would probably be the weapon that would kill me. Jace inched his foot forward, and Sebastion placed the blade against my neck. I felt it bite at my skin and a small trickle of blood flow down my neck.

"It's your choice, golden boy." Sebastion snarled.

"Fine, I'll leave." Jace said, and walked away. _I thought he would stick up for me, _I thought in despair. _but I guess not. _

_"_What a hero he is." Sebastion snorts.

"And you're any better?" I ask in disbelief. How can he say Jace is a bad person when he's the one threatening to kill me and about to rape me. I can feel my jeans slide down my upper thighs. His burning touch soon followed after them, pushing them down past my knees.

"No, but I thought _he _was better than that. Guess I was wrong," the blonde shrugs. He whistles. "Wow little Clarissa, nice underwear." I blush deep red. He had me against a wall in only my bra and panties. Of course, mom hadn't done laundry in a while so I was wearing a slutty pair that my disgusting brother that lived with my father and I gave me. Black with purple polka dots and dark lace for both.

I shuddered, and tried to cover myself up, only to have Sebastion grab both my hands and pin them over my head.

"Please Sebastion, if you have any heart at all, don't do this to me!" I cried. He just grinned, taking pleasure in my begging.

Before I even noticed him move, he had threw off his shirt and pants and had my hands back over my head. Sebastion lowered me slowly to the ground, starting to force his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his burning skin against mine, crushing me. I could see the lust in his eyes as he came up to breath. I could feel him start to unclasp my bra and I started to kick with new rage.

"Sebastion stop!" I shout.

"Sebastion! What in the world do you think you're doing?" A voice bellows behind the white haired rapist.

"I already told you Jace!" Sebastion shouted backed. He sounded irratated. I don't think it's Jace this time though, this voice sounds different.

" I am not Jace! And you will get off of this woman right now sir!" He turned this time and turned white faced. I caught a glimpse behind him and gasped. A dozen police officers standing behinds a very red faced principle and Jace were standing ready to attack. Sebastion fumbled around trying to find his knife when Jace lifted the silver object in the air.

"Looking for this?" Jace asks, confidence in his voice. Sebastion has anger in his glare that he sends at every one. I scoot back towards the wall, and more importantly, away from Sebastion.

"Now, surrender before we have to use force." The officer demands before holding up a gun and pointing it at Sebastion. I pull on my pants and shirt, using Sebastion's distraction to my advantage. As soon as my top is on Sebastion roughly grabs my waist and drags me in front of him.

"Go ahead and shoot officers. I'd like to see you miss her." I can almost hear the smirk on his voice. Jace's eyes harden in anger as the man holding me hostage starts moving his hands up and down my sides, as if to show he was in control. I shiver at his touch. I squirm as much as I can to try to get away, but his hold just gets rougher.

Suddenly more sounds come from down the hallway. Three officers fall over, grunting, and I notice knives protruding from their backs. Eight very muscular men walk up to Sebastion's sides, their eyes roaming over me. One stands right next to the blonde and I fell his hand creep to my butt. I instantly kick out him, making him whistle.

"Feisty."

"Hey! Step away from her!" An angry Jave shouts.

"Why?" One of the men near me ask, lazily. "Nine very muscled men against nine donut eating freaks and you. I think we would probably win if this becomes a fight. And you wouldn't hurt this little thing would you?" He asks, placing a grubby hand under my chin, forcing me to look up. He snickered.

"What a cute little thing she is."

"Now step out of the way or little Clarrissa may not make it out of this in one piece." Sebastion threatens, pressing a new blade to my throat.

I see the desperation in Jace's eyes.

And then he walks away.

* * *

**_Authors note._**

**_Im sorry that i pretty much died on this sight. I havent posted since May i think! Just know i love you all and ill try updating more._**

**_Thank you so much for all your support on the story!_**

**_i dont like this chapter. Tell me if you hate it, because if you do ill rewrite itnand make it different. _**

**_I wrote this all on my phone and now im pooped._**

**_goodnight or good day or whatever time you read this._**

**_~lauren_**

**_^aye, now you know my name!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Clary

He walked away. _Again. _He was really starting to bug me. If I survive this I will kick his butt. As soon as Jace's completely out of the hallway the guys surrounding me start to hoot with laughter.

"I thought you said there'd probably be a fight. I was prepared to beat people up." Mr. Grimy hands says,putting his arm around my lower back, his fat elbow touching my butt. "You're ours now." He starts to grin, making me want to puke all over his face.

"Get away from me." I say to them all. "Perverted creeps are not my type." I glare at every one I can. Their laughter gets louder. They start to drag me down the hall, past the remaining cops who don't even try to help, taking me away from my new life, and towards a life of pain.

"She thinks she has a choice!" A brunette man with a pug nose says, nearly crying with laughter. I grind my teeth together in anger. I kick behind me and hit Sebastion in the groin. He keels over, letting me go, the pain evident on his face. I burst off running, hoping to find a teacher, Jonathan, someone! As I turn a corner I feel two arms wrap around my waist pulling me backwards.

"Not cool little girl. You should know you're now in for a world of pain and you're gonna wish you were dead."

"You do know that no ones here, right? The entire school was evacuated when the principle heard about a crazed rapist. There's no one here to help you." I felt crushed. If Jonathon had heard about the crazed rapist, wouldn't he search for me before he left? Wouldn't he know I was the one getting raped when he couldn't find me? And wouldn't he try to save me? No, I guess not.

"Why me?" I whisper, mostly to myself. The rest of the group of guys have now crowded around me. Most smirk, like they know a big secret. And they probably do. Nothing could prepare me for what was said next.

"Because little Clarrissa," A familiar voice starts from behind the rest of the group, "Father and I miss you." I feel nauseous and light headed. And then I faint.

* * *

Jonathon

We were evacuated out of the school. They didn't tell us why, they just told us to to leave. So I went out to the car and waited for Clary. While everyone left and hollered because they got to leave school early, I sat there and waited. I saw Seelie leaving the school, and though I hated her guts I knew she had Clary in the last class before the day ended today. Did I mention she has a humongous perverted crush in me? No? Well she's tried to get me to sleep with her. _Eight times_.

I walk up to her, hating every step that gets me closer to her. Her eyes go wide as she sees me getting close. She quickly covers the surprise with a seductive look that makes me want to puke up my guts. I see he push out her chest and butt. I mentally roll my eyes.

"Hey... Seelie..." I start off, awkwardly.

"Hi Jonathon." She purrs.

"Do you know where Clary is?" I ask, and see Seelie's face turn from seductive to a snarl.

"That piece of crap? Why do you care about her?" She asks, clearly annoyed. I feel my blood boil.

"'That piece of crap' is my sister. Do you know where she is? Or am I wasting my time?" I say, letting all my anger out through the words without saying anything mean. Her face whitens at my new emotion, or maybe at the fact Clary's my sister.

"Well... She l-left choir c-crying... after... um... and she r-ran down hallways... I'm not sure w-where to..." She stutters, clearly frightened.

"After what?" I ask, with a tone as cold as ice.

"After I t-told her she should g-go back to her a-abusive family." She squeaks out.

"You said _WHAT?_" I roar. I feel myself shake in anger. She will never be going back to that family, she will never be abused again.

"I'm sorry!" She cries, and runs to her cherry red convertible. I could catch her, but why waste my time on that shit. I stalk up to the office, and ask why the school was evacuated.

"Sir, we're gonna have to ask you to leave, the school has been evacuated because a young man was trying to rape a little girl. We need everyone out of the building." The woman behind the desk says, pointing to the door.

"What color hair did the girl have?" I ask, ignoring the part that she wanted me to leave.

"I'm not sure Mr., but you need to leave or I'll call the cops and say you were involved." She says, picking up the chunky black phone on the desk. I slowly back towards the door, when suddenly the principle runs through the office door.

"They are leaving the school with the girl! They all have knives and I think four have guns." He says, and then notices me standing there. "You should be gone, go back home before they come near here." He says, his eyes wild with terror.

"Who was the little girl?" I ask, my throat tightening.

"She was new today. Her name was Clarrissa Fray."

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_I really hate where this story is going. But I'll be able to update more often now, so if you ever really hate a chapter tell me why and I 'll go through and redo it. _**

**_Hope you guys do like it though!_**

**_What do you guys think about how Sebastion has been talking to Sebby and now they're kidnapping Clary to take her to Valentine? I didn't know who should be there so I put that it was Sebastion. I don't like how I made Jace sound like a coward though. Twice. _**

**_I'm really not sure about this chapter. Oh well._**

**_~lauren_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Clary

I slowly crack open my eyes, a soft groan escaping my mouth. I hear quiet whispers near me, and the clink of glass bottles. I feel my head ache, and my stomach hurts. A disgusting smell slips up my nose. It smells like alcohol and something burning. I take in the room around me, and see a room, a very unfamiliar one at that. Ugly white walls surround me and are covered in terrible stains.

"Where am I?" I mutter quietly to myself. I stand up, and see I was laying on a pile of broken and burned glass. I'm surprised I wasn't cut. I walk slowly over to one of the three doors in the room. This one is white, covered in yellow stains that looked like water stains. I slowly twist the warm doorknob, but it stops. Locked. I walk to the second door. This one is white too, covered in red stains. I didn't even want to think what they could be from. I put my hand on the doorknob, this one is cool to the touch. I twist it to the right and push. The door pushes open with lots of force from me. It's a bathroom. Grey walls with a white toilet and sink. Silver faucet.

I look in the mirror, and see my hair frizzed out but still in a ponytail. The side of my face has a dark purple bruise and my neck has a shallow cut covered with dried blood. My tank top is ripped and my jacket is no where to be seen. I look down at my jeans and see many new holes with bruises covering the newly exposed skin. One of my black converses was missing, showing off my yellow sock. The remaining shoe has blood splattered across the white tip, while the rest of the shoe is ripped and mud covered. _What happened? _

I walk back to the main room with the glass. I walk over to the last door. I slowly approach the black door, where the smell is the strongest. I twist doorknob and find a dark room filled with... twelve, thirteen, fourteen very muscular men.

A shout from almost all the (very obviously drunk- all of them are staggering around and their words are slurred) men sounds. "Clarissa! You're up!" One even comes up and hugs me, his disgusting smell slithering up my nose and making me want to throw my guts up all over his ugly face... I push him away cautiously, as to hopefully not anger or offend him, and back up to look at the room. Dim lighting comes from a black spray painted window, spreading little light on the table the many men are sitting at, which shows maybe forty to fifty glasses of wine and beers. Some men are smoking things, and a smoky haze fills the room. And guess who's sitting at the head of the table?

Valentine. Standing up behind him is Sebastion and Sebastion. A shiver goes up and down my back as all three of them give me a predatory grin. Gulping back fear I walk over to the table.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" I ask, my confidence surprising me, and making me push farther. "You already ruined the first fucking half of my life and is if that wasn't enough, you've come back and kidnapped me! You know what? If you hate me so much, kill me! I don't want to live in this shitty world with you. Either let me go, or kill me!" I'm shouting by the end. Why do they think they can mess up my life? I mean what did I ever do to make them angry? Is it because of mom? It's not my fault she wanted me and not either of those crazy nuthouses! Is it because I ran away? What would they do? Sit there and take it? I mean would _anyone _stay if they were being abused or raped? And then they saw an opportunity to run, to live, would they stay? Oh, what did I do.

I fall to my knees sobbing, not caring that everyone around me can see I'm weak.

"Clarrissa, if I have taught you anything, it's that you DO NOT show weakness to enemies. They will use it against you. Never show weakness." Valentine lectures, but I ignore him, continuing to sob. "Clarrissa! DO NOT SHOW WEAKNESS!" I hear chair scraping, as if someone is hastily standing up.

"Father, no. She just got here and she's getting used to it. Give her a day before you start punishing." I hear Sebastion whisper. He's sticking up for me? Since when has he ever stood up for me? I shrug off the confusion, and get off the floor, leaving my tears on the ground.

"Please, just answer me one question," I say, taking in a breath. Valentine gives an curt nod. "why did you bring me here? W-why do you hate me so much you would drag me away from a family that actually loves me?" Tears start to water back in my eyes again and I try to make them stop, I've shown enough weakness for one day, and I'm not sure Sebastion could hold father back much longer. One flows over the brim and down my cheek, but I manage to keep the rest in. Valentine's face gets red with anger.

"YOU THINK THEY LOVE YOU? Honey, I hate to break it to you, but to your mom, she just wanted to keep us a secret, and your brother, the only reason he cared is because your mother told him he had to. I knew you were going to run, so I told your bitch mother and she was ready. They didn't care about you, and they NEVER WILL!" Valentine laughs when he looks at me. He must see that inside, I'm falling apart. My whole world, ripped to shreds.

"N-no, you're lying! They loved me! I know it! They loved me!" I shout at Father, but he knows he's won.

"Lock her in The Room. I've had quite enough of her tonight, she's giving me a raging headache." Valentine sighs, rubbing his temple. "Sebastions! I trust you two can do it. Now get her out of my sight." He barks, walking over the door on the far side. The Sebastions slink over, and I feel a pit in my stomach, telling me I should run. Both of them tried to or did rape me. I don't exactly feel safe with them.

"Hey little Clarrissa." Sebby says, smiling.

"We're gonna have a little fun." Says Sebastion.

_Oh dear god help. _

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

**Sorry this took so long. **

**I'm not gonna make up any excuses. I should've updated.**

**Anyways, I feel like I should tell you guys some ****big news.**

_**Drumroll please...**_

**I got a super hot boyfriend named Jace Herondale.**

**Jk.**

**I wish I was that lucky.**

**Okay so the real news!**

**I HAVE TO PEEEE!**

**Haha you were probably expecting something serious. BUt I'm no good at serious.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~lauren**


End file.
